Guilt Trip
by asylumchick97
Summary: A little fluff/borderline smut that I wrote at 3 a.m. HidaDei, Rated M for Hidan's foul mouth and poor Dei-chan getting guilt tripped (hence the title)


Okay, so I wrote this at 3 in the morning when my I finally decided to let my insomnia win. I came up with it as I went and it only took me about 45 minutes. Don't hate cause there is no smut scene, I was way tired and Rockstar energy drinks can only get my imagination working to a certain degree. Anyway, I don't own the characters, just the words. Rated M for Hidan's mouth.

* * *

Deidara sit in the living room of the Akatsuki base, channel surfing. Finding nothing good on, he turned off the TV and stood. He walked over to the bookcase and scanned the limited selection. He groaned as he found nothing good. Just then he heard a moan come from down the hall. Deidara looked towards the hall that led to the rooms of the other members. He thought he was alone, what with everyone on missions. He creased his brow and decided to go and check it out.

As he walked down the hall, Deidara paused at each door. He would stop, press his ear against the wood, and then press on. Once he stopped at the last door on the left he noticed that the light was on. He raised a brow and then pressed his ear to the door. There was defiantly someone inside the room because he heard breathing. He looked up at the top only to see that the room belonged to the silver-haired psychopath Hidan.

Deidara gulped and closed his eyes. He then heard another moan come from the room. His usually tan skin turned pale and his electric blue eyes went wide. Was Hidan doing what Deidara thought he was? Deidara was just about to turn around and hightail it away from the door, until it opened. Deidara looked up to see violet eyes looking down at him. Hidan stood before him, in just his boxers. Deidara blushed and looked anywhere but Hidan. "What do you want Blondie, I'm busy," Hidan snapped, and leaned against the doorway. Deidara looked down, suddenly interested with the pattern on the floor. "I heard something and I went to check it out, because I thought I was alone, yeah" Deidara mumbled and covered his face with his bangs.

Hidan looked at the blonde she-male before him. He had to admit, Deidara looked kind of cute when he blushed. Now it was no secret that Hidan was gay. Almost everyone in the Akatsuki was gay, save Konan and that brooding emo, Itachi. And it was also no secret that everybody had slept with one another. Hidan smirked and thought that it was about time he had a turn with the blonde. He grabbed Deidara by the forearm and dragged him into the room, shutting the door and locking it.

Deidara looked at Hidan with a confused look that quickly turned to horror. Deidara didn't want to have sex with Hidan. He would do it with Kakuzu or Zestu. Hell, he'd even settle with leader, but he did not want Hidan. He was just too rough. Hidan walked over to Deidara, who backed himself into a corner. "What's the matter Dei-chan?" Hidan asked placing his hands on either side of Deidara's head. Deidara looked down again, avoiding Hidan's gaze.

Hidan grasped his chin and tilted his head up. Deidara closed his eyes tight as he saw Hidan lean in. Hidan closed his and gently kissed Deidara. The kiss was short and sweet. Hidan pulled away, leaving a stunned Deidara leaning against the wall. "What . . . what was that, un" Deidara asked breathlessly, as if the kiss had lasted hours. "It's called a kiss, dumbass" Hidan retorted and pushed himself against the smaller man. Deidara yelped as he was being forced closer to the wall. "Shall we take this to the bed? Or would you rather I fuck you on the wall?" Hidan asked cockily, breathing down Deidara's neck, making his shiver.

Suddenly Deidara's pants felt uncomfortably tight. He cursed under his breath and tried to shy away but found he was flat up against the wall. Hidan smirked as he felt Deidara poke him in the thigh. Hidan picked him up and threw him on the bed. Deidara whimpered as Hidan stripped him down to his boxers. "Hidan, I don't want this, un" Deidara panicked. He wasn't ready to become someone's bitch. (Even though he was already everyone else's bitch .) Hidan looked at him with a look of annoyance. He climbed on top of the blonde and whispered in his ear, "But everyone else got a turn with you, why not me?" Hidan nibbled on Dei's earlobe and he suppressed a moan. Deidara suddenly felt guilty. It was true that everyone had fucked him, everyone but Hidan. Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, not being able to find the right words.

Hidan sighed and climbed off of Deidara. He moved to the edge and put his head in his hands. He slicked his hair back with his hands and hunched over. "Fine, go ahead and go fucking bitch," Hidan snapped and looked away. Deidara bit his lip. He knew he was going to regret these next few words. "Hidan . . . fuck me." Hidan's head shot up and he looked at the blonde. He almost had a nosebleed right there at the sight. Deidara was leaned back, legs spread and his hand down his boxers. Hidan felt himself get hard and he smirked. He stood up, shed his boxers, and pounced on Deidara.

(afterwards)

"That was amazing, yeah," Deidara panted. He snuggled close to Hidan and placed his head on the pale chest. Hidan draped an arm over Deidara and nodded. "Hell yeah it was. Now I know what everyone has been talking about." Deidara blushed and snuggled closer. Hidan smiled and pet Deidara's sex mussed hair. His plan worked perfectly. He knew the fake moans would make the blonde curious and that the guilt trip would work. Deidara was just so gullible. He smirked and before he fell asleep, he made a mental note to try the same thing on Tobi.

* * *

And done .-.


End file.
